


Wait For It

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [7]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Agender Character, Blanche sings in the shower, Multi, Nb blanche, Past Character Death, Spark is sad, Trans Spark, You have to have read Storm Warning to understand, cute ish, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, im pathetic, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Spark may act fine, Blanche notices that something's off after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



Spark's ears picked up the sound of someone singing in the shower. It was a tune he had heard, he knew, but he couldn't identify the words. Finally, he moved closed, trying to overhear.  
"Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it just takes and it takes and it takes..."  
Spark's thoughts drowned out a few words. Riley. He had been one of the saints that death had taken, why had it taken him?  
"...If there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me has died, I'm willing to wait for it... wait for it..."  
Spark slid to the ground, letting Blanche continue xir song. He couldn't bear it. Riley... how come he had to die that day, ten years ago? Was it more? Was it less? Spark had been trying to forget, but it wasn't working. Nine years, thirty days, twenty hours, and fifty-three minutes.  
He couldn't forget it. Never. It would always be there.  
"Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it just takes and it takes and it takes! But we keep living anyways. We rise... and we fall! If there's a reason I'm still alive when so many have died I'm willing to--"  
It was amazing.  
He had to keep living on.  
And he had to hide how it hurt.  
"Wait for it," Spark finished, softly.  
"Huh?" Blanche asked through the door, turning off the shower. Spark fled for a second, but Blanche stopped him, opening the door and grabbing him with one hand. With the other, xe clutched a towel around xemself.   
"What's wrong? You're crying, Sparky."  
A long pause.  
"...You wouldn't understand."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I..."  
"I'll listen. You need someone to listen, dear."  
"I-I'm fine. Boys don't cry..."  
"No need to act like a boy. We know you are, Spark." Blanche gently kissed Spark's cheek. "I'll be out in a minute. Get Candela. It's time for a meeting between us three to talk about what's on your mind. It's going to be okay. I know it will."  
"I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: Lin Manuel Miranda.


End file.
